


To Light Another's Path [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Drug Addiction, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Recreational Drug Use, Sickfic, Slash, Soundcloud, attempted suicide (in the past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaching John to observe seems to be a losing battle, but when Sherlock falls ill and submits himself to John's care, will he realise that there is more to life than the science of deduction? Meanwhile, there is a murder to solve, and John must try and convince Sherlock not to sacrifice his own health for the sake of the case. Eventual John/Sherlock Hurt/Comfort case fic. Post the Great Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Light Another's Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391445) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> With grateful thanks to BeautifulFiction for allowing me to podfic another of her beautiful works!
> 
> Contact me on lockedinjohnlock@gmail.com outside ao3  
> Kudos and comments are oxygen.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

And the collection, all in one place....

 


End file.
